Inner Demons
by 11KairiMayumi11
Summary: AU, Rated M for blood and violence, but it's mild. This story is inspired by my Fan Arts and this has three chapters. Takes place in Brotherhood and at the manga. This is about Colonel Roy Mustang, when he was forced to do Human Transmutation and had to face a made up challenge I thought of, that the Truth set for him before he was sent to the final battle.
1. Chapter One: The test

Author's Note: I wrote this story on behalf of my very first entry from a contest at DeviantArt. The Story takes place on Brotherhood and at the manga, when Colonel Mustang was forced to do human transmutation and got sent to the gate of truth. Then I had him undergo a made up challenge I thought that might have been cool if it happened so I did this.

This story has also been slightly rewritten, just added a few scenes and corrected some misspellings and fixed some grammatical errors. Setting that aside, it's still the same story and it might still have some mistakes, but still, thank you for taking the time to read this and if you can, I'd love to receive a review.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning:<strong> This story contains themes that may be inappropriate for young readers, this contains blood, violence and death. But don't worry, It's only mild and just clarifying, this is not a Death Fic. Still, I rated it **M** to be safe.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own FMA nor it's characters. This is only fan made.<p>

* * *

><p>" Is this really how it's going to be? " Roy thought as he glared at the man pinning him down with his two swords. " Be forced to do Human transmutation... How is that even possible? " He added, but soon groaned down in pain as the swords dig deeper in his hands.<p>

Then he struggled to look at the smaller Homunculus, " This must be his doing. " He thought as he eyed the ceiling and closed his eyes. He could feel them talking, but their words were inaudible as he felt himself loosing consciousness.

For the first time in his life, he felt absolute fear for he doesn't know what's going to happen later, all he knows is that he had felt so much need to open his eyes, and with all his efforts, he vainly tried to open his eyes like he couldn't see any light after.

His sight became blurry as he managed to open his eyes and tilted his head to where his comrades were. His eyes slowly stared to focus and he could somewhat see the pained expression on their faces.

As his sight finally cleared, he finds himself looking at her. The moment he saw her teary eyes and felt the anxiety, concern and worry in it's depths made his own eyes feel heavy with tears that were threatening to fall.

" Lieutenant... " He thought as he stared at her, trying his best to keep his eyes open despite the pain he's feeling. He could barely think any more, but he knows that he will get through this and return, yet he can't help the gnawing on his heart; why does he feel like he wouldn't have the chance to see her again?

But before he could give more thought to it, he felt shadows starting to bound him and felt the swords weighing him down left his hands. He tried to move, but the shadows grip on him tightened and before he could do anything else, a sudden burst of light engulfed him, sending electrifying pain through his veins.

" Colonel! "

And that was the last thing he heard before he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>" Inner Demons "<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter One: The Test<p>

* * *

><p>- Roy's P.O.V. -<p>

* * *

><p>When I came to, I felt pain all over my wounded, trembling body. It seems like my hands were bleeding profusely, I could feel my blood slowly leaving my hands and fall.<p>

I don't remember what happened to me. My memory was a bit fogged but I tried to remember, as my head kept pounding and it hurts so much to the point that I almost lost consciousness.

The last thing I remember was the feeling of being torn apart and I could still remember the distinct feeling of its pain.

Then as I let my mind wonder... I remembered what just happened, " That I was forced to open the gate and forced to do human transmutation by..." I jerked my eyes open.

" Selim and King Bradley! " I uttered as I forced myself to sat up. My hands felt numb and fell back down. I groaned as I tried again with all my remaining strength, I managed to do it after a few more tries.

My vision became blurry so I closed my eyes and held my head with my hands to try to relax my pounding head. I could barely moved, It felt like all my strength has left me and I'm only moving by will.

Then I just realize something, I opened my eyes again and looked around, " Where... W-where am I? " I thought to myself and let my eyes wander.

What greeted my eyes were... nothing. I couldn't see anything... However, it wasn't dark nor were there any shadows. The whole place was lit. the whole place was shrouded by a deep white void.

Still, I've never seen light feel so cold and heartless... filled of anxiety and deceit.

" Just where is this place? " I said as I tried standing up and gathered whatever strength I have left inside of me. As I got up with my own two feet someone spoke from behind me.

_" In the place where you see the truth. " _It echoed ominously on my mind, hearing it's voice made me cringe.

" The truth? " I repeated as the voice spoke back. " _Didn't you want to know the answers?_ "

I could feel something was opening from behind me. Anxiously I turned to glance at it and looked back.

Then I saw the Truth, his smile sending shivers to my veins. Soon my eyes gaze something from behind him, there was a large gate opening.

I just kept on staring. I could only watch the gate slowly opening and eyed the truth as it spoke again.

" _Then I will give it to you... The knowledge of the world, the hidden and buried realization... The whole truth..._ "

As he said that, the gate behind him was now fully open and it turned my full attention back to it. Surprisingly, my eyes grew wide as I saw eyes staring back at me on the other side.

" _But everything has a price... I wonder what will you give in return if you have succeeded in achieving the truth?_ " The Truth spoke once more as I saw jet black hands emerged from the gate and those small and long hands were reaching out to me.

I wanted to run... run and get away from here... but I couldn't, my body denied me from doing so. Completely paralyzed, I could only watch as those tiny hands surrounded me, bounded me from moving then pulled me inside with it.

I tried to resist it... But with my current strength... It was impossible. I couldn't do anything, I felt useless and I just let those hands dragged me inside the gate.

" _You're different from the other four. True, you may have done a lot of mistakes with you power but that's not enough to be conceited. Nor have you done it willingly, For that you will undergo a test..._ _What is it that you seek? Will you make it to the very end?_ " He said as I tried to turn and looked back at him.

Once I have done so, I saw him smile treacherously at me, " _What are you fighting for? _" He asked as the darkness of the gate have completely engulfed me.

I tried pulling myself out and reached out to the Truth to ask why is this happening. But it was all so surreal. Everything was happening too fast that I find myself practically immobilized.

" _Can you conquer your memories? Memories of your past that you long buried deep inside you, the painful past that you wish to never happen and to never be repeated, right in front of your eyes...? _" He added as the gate slowly close.

Then I saw him walked near and looked into my eyes, " _Can you conquer your fears and face your Inner Demons?_ " He said with a ominous smile as the gate close and I was forced to looked forward.

The hands were pulling me towards some light... Then as I got there, my head started pounding harder. All of the knowledge of the world was being forced into my mind at an incredible speed, at such a pace that I thought that my head will burst.

Then I could feel that time was halting and it did eventually came to a stop, I could not contain it any more, my eyes were slowly closing and I felt like fainting.

" Just... What is happening? " I thought before I lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>When I came to again, I was shocked... The first thing I noticed as I opened my eyes was the fact that I was facing the grassy ground as I lay facing the land.<p>

I shook my head and tried to stand up... Still weak and out of strength, I forced myself to stand on my two feet.

Once I was back on my feet again, I looked at the unfamiliar scenery, " Where is this? Where am I? " I thought as I continued looking around.

It was nearly dark, then a cold breeze passed by around me, because I was near the ocean, I could also see the sun set...

" Is this a dream...? " I thought as I continued looking around, then out in the distance, on a high cliff, I saw somebody staring at the setting sun.

I saw his gaze was lifeless, like a man who gave up all hope. He was on a wheel chair and with one glance, the man looked so distinctly like...

" Havoc! But was is he doing here? It's impossible that the man is him! Am I just be imagining things? " I thought as I used my hands to rubbed my eyes.

I felt something wrong as I did, my hands... It felt like it became smaller than usual... I opened my eyes and gaze at them.

Then my eyes grew wide as I saw them, these hands... This are hands of a young child.

" Just what is going on around here? " I uttered. Then I got startled as I heard my voice... It was different. My voice change to someone much younger.

With that, I became really confused... I saw water nearby and thought that I should view my reflection so I went towards it and looked down.

Shocked to find out that I was right... I looked like a young child, a seven year old child... Or rather, when I was a seven year old child...

" What is going on...? " I said as I glance at the man who looks like Havoc again. I wanted to ask him where I am.

But before I could even make a move towards him, I heard him yell, yes this man is Havoc... His voice was the same as his.

I could barely understand his words due to the distance, but it seems like he said, " _Since I'll never be able to stand and walk again... What the use in living? I'd rather end my life... Here and now!_ "

I was shocked and petrified as I heard him say those words. Havoc wouldn't say such words. But here he was, standing at the edge of a cliff attempting suicide.

" Havoc! Don't! " I said, yelling at him. He didn't heard it and ignored me. Or maybe he was already blind and deaf towards everything around him.

I was about to run and stopped him from doing so, but I stopped as I realize something. I realized that I was turned to a young child. There was no way that Havoc will listen to me...

I didn't know what to do, I saw Havoc standing up from his wheel chair. " Is he really planning on jumping off the cliff..? " I thought, panicking.

Then I looked around, desperately looking for someone to ask help from. But I saw nobody. It was already dark outside so this place is isolated, But I continued searching.

Then out in a distance, I saw a telephone booth. I quickly ran towards it and continued to sprint, ignoring the pain I'm feeling,

When I was half way there, I saw that somebody was already using the phone. Even at a distant I could hear his voice. A voice that was distinctly familiar." _The Military is in danger! _"

" The military is in danger. " I repeated his words. Then my eyes grew wide as I remember why it was familiar. " This...words... " I uttered as I ran faster towards him.

" Hughes...? It can't be... " I thought to myself as I continued running. Then as I ran, I saw someone wearing our military uniform, went towards him. From the stature, it was a female soldier. Then it change it form to someone very familiar to him.

" Envy..." I uttered and clenched my fists, I watched him raised the gun and pointed it at the man who looks like Hughes.

Unconsciously, I raised my right hand towards them when I was just a few meters away.

" No! Stop it! " I screamed desperately. Then a shot was made.

* * *

><p>As I got there, I felt like all life within me just vanished. I became weak as I saw Hughes dying body. I saw his uniform got drenched with his blood and dyed it crimson red.<p>

I knelt down on my knees, I couldn't help but stare at my old friend's dying body, his own death being repeated right in front of my eyes, It was very painful.

Tears have unconsciously flooded and left my eyes as his blood was forming a crimson puddle moving towards me outside the booth.

I saw one of their family pictures that he always brings and boast about with him, get caught up with his own blood. Seeing that made the pain I felt burn from within me.

But what made me feel like choking was his last words. " _Gracia... Elysia... I'm sorry. But I won't be able to keep my promise..._ " he said as his head fell down. I felt my heart skipped a beat.

Then he vainly tried to look back up and looked into my eyes. He smiled and reached out his left hand towards my face.

As soon as he held my face, he looked at me earnestly. "_ Roy... you'll have to move to the top without me... I'm s-sorry..._ " He said weakly as tears fall from my eyes, " Hughes! "

Then his hand fell down and his eyes lost all life. I cried in vain and as I watched his lifeless body. After awhile of silence, I close his eyes with my hand to make me feel that he's just sleeping. But the gnawing pain in my heart lingered.

Soon, I felt his killer from behind me, " _Humans are really foolish... Risking their lives for something so low... something pathetic_"

I clenched my teeth in frustration as I reached out for Hughes knife. Once I got hold of it, I stood up and spoke.

" You're the one who's pathetic... Using tricks like this... You're only deceiving yourself! " I exclaimed as he laughed.

" _Then why are you humans falling for it? Really... How idiotic can you humans be?_ " Envy said as I gripped my hands tighter on the knife.

" You have no right to say that! " I said and turned back to looked at him and assault him. But what greeted my eyes rendered me useless.

Though I know this was Envy... My eyes grew wide as I saw her. My hands felt numb. I... I could not bare to attack the person who I see right in front of me.

" Lieutenant... " I said as I was petrified.

" _So what are you waiting for, Human?_ " He said with a wicked smile, using the same voice as the Lieutenant.

I know his ability, I know that I wanted to attack him and end this. But I couldn't... I don't have the guts to do it.

Unconsciously, I let my hands fall and put the knife behind me as Envy raised the gun and pulled the trigger.

Once the shot was made, I coughed out blood as the shot hits my lower abdomen. I could feel blood creeping out from it as I lost balance. Then I could feel my life slowly seeping out from me as I lost my strength and fell back down to the ground.

As I lay on the cold, hard ground, I vainly watched as Envy, still using the lieutenant's body, placed the gun his holding beside his head.

" D-don't...T-tell m-me... " I uttered softly as Envy grinned. "_That's why humans are foolish... _" he added as he pulled the trigger.

Despite knowing that this wasn't true... That it was Envy and not the Lieutenant... Seeing her body fall lifelessly beside me, Seeing her fair face covered with blood, her blonde hair dyed crimson red... The fact that seeing her dead like this...Her face showing pain and distort... Lifeless... Dead...

Proves to be the most difficult and painful ordeal for me.

Then I feel like I'll be following her soon, my vision was getting blurry and my mind was fogged as I slowly closed my eyes.

But from the very last seconds, I saw someone looking back at us. It was a homunculus, the homunculus named Lust.

She was grinning maliciously as she went near us, slowly turning to ash as she did.

" _I've longed for this day, when those honest eyes of yours... Shows pain and anguish... are close. _" As soon as she said that, she turned completely to ash and vanished into thin air.

Then with all my last strength, I glanced at the Lieutenant's bloody face once more. Then I let my own eyes fall lifelessly beside her.

" Is it... Is it all over? " I thought as I lost all life from with me as our dead bodies lay lifelessly, drenched at the pool of our crimson blood.

After all of this things that has happened, what now?

Is this just a dream, a nightmare that I will wake upon soon? Or is it the end of everything I've worked so hard for?

Are this all just my fears?

* * *

><p><strong> " End of Chapter One "<strong>

**~~~ The Test ~~~**


	2. Chapter Two: The whole truth

Disclaimer: This is only Fan fiction, I don't own FMA.

* * *

><p>" Inner Demons "<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: The Whole Truth<p>

* * *

><p>- Roy's P.O.V. -<p>

* * *

><p>Then after awhile, I found myself tossing around in bed.<p>

" In bed..? " I wondered as I jerked my eyes open and sat upright abruptly. I felt a strong lingering pain on my lower abdomen as I did so.

I rubbed my eyes and I realized something, I gaze at my hands since I felt like that they were now bandaged.

I was right. Both of my hands were bandaged, but it was still stained by my blood. Then I held my lower abdomen, wondering if it was also bandaged.

It was damp, but yes, it was also neatly bandaged. So what happened did happen...

Just what is happening to me… I can't understand what's happening. I was still in the form of my younger self, I still have the wounds inflicted to me awhile ago and...

" Awhile ago? " I thought, I don't even know how long it has been… Has it been days when I was sent to this crazy dream? Or was it only a few hours? Is it even a dream..?

I laid my head down and held my forehead with my right hand, I was very confused… I tried to think, but my head kept pounding. No matter what I do, I just couldn't find the answers to my questions.

Then my curiosity took over, " Where am I? " I thought as I looked around, it was a small room. With only this bed, beside it was a desk with a lamp on it, there was also a wooden chair nearby.

The room was lit and the floor was wooden. This place seems to be very familiar to me.

" Is this place…? " Before I could finish, I heard someone knocked on the door and came in.

* * *

><p>The person that greeted my eyes was someone important to my past. He had greatly influence me and made me who I am now.<p>

I saw my late alchemy teacher. " Master Hawkeye? " I uttered in surprise as he smiled and walked towards me.

Then as he neared, he got the wooden chair and placed it just beside my bed and sat on it. I watched him, befuddled. I'm really confused now.

Then he looked at me and I wondered what he was going to do.

He sighed and spoke, " Looks like you've gone and injured yourself again, you stupid apprentice of mine. "

I really don't think that it was a joke, but I could only smile and lightly laughed as I scratched my head sheepishly at his comment.

After all the things that has happened, I guess I've loosen up a bit when the master came. Still, I felt something wrong. It seems like something bad... no, something terrible might happen any time soon.

But before I could give some more thought about it some more, He suddenly spoke again, " It seems like you were having a nightmare… "

I looked at him sincerely and I've recollected my memories regarding what had happened, As I remembered. It was not pleasant, It was very painful. I looked away and I tried to held my tears in.

" Roy, Is there something wrong? " He asked as I shook my head.

" I'm sorry, It… It was terrible dream… " I said as he held my left hand. " What happened? " He asked.

" A lot of bad things… I could see my closest friends dying right in front of my eyes. I saw the people, those that call themselves as homunculus, the ones that I've faced came back to haunt me… They even used… your daughter. " I said.

" My daughter..? Something bad happened to her in your dream? " He asked as I nodded.

I could feel his hand clench my hand tighter, to the point that it was gripping it painfully.

" But didn't I told you to look after her? " He said as his tight grip on my hand burned, Literally, my hand was scorched.

In surprise, I jerked my hand away and looked at him. Then I stared in shock, I saw his body slowly turning to fire.

" Why didn't you protect her? " He exclaimed as he turned completely to fire, the flames quickly spread on the wooden floor and shrouded the room.

I have to get out of here, not only am I at risk of being burnt, the smoke is also suffocating me. I tried to get up, I gasped as I did. Because I fell back on the bed, I tried getting back up once again, but I couldn't. I can't move.

Then I looked back at my hands, Since I realized that they were the reason why I kept on falling back, My eyes grew wide as I saw that the bandages on my hands, were the one that binds me from this bed.

I tried pulling myself out of this, the fire was starting to get near me, it was already enough to scorch me. I clench my teeth as I kept on pulling myself to break it apart and to free myself from it's bounds.

I cough as the smoke was starting to engulf the whole room. I struggled as I tried to pull myself forward again. But it was in vain, I was losing all of my remaining strength. Yet the bandages just won't budge.

The heat was intense and the smoke was suffocating, my mind was getting fogged. I was very close to fainting.

But I can't… I desperately tried pulling again, I tried punching and kicking the bandages apart, I even tried biting it. But I can't cut it apart. I began to gasp and cough, the air was getting scarce.

Not only am I losing strength, I was also losing time. The flames were now very near to me.

When it seems like all hope is lost, I found myself glancing at the desk, then I saw something that can save my life.

At first I was surprised as I saw one of Hughes's knife was here, but quickly snapped out of it and I immediately tried to get it. It was far from my arm's reach but… I have to get it.

It was hard since I was getting nervous, I could feel the flames slowly climb the bed behind me.

Then I gulped and clenched my teeth as I reached for the knife, with all my determination and remaining strength I managed to get it.

I quickly used the knife to cut the bandages to free myself from this bounds, as I undid the ties, I stood up and ran for it, the floor was already filled of flames.

Then I ran towards the door fleet-footedly, I tried to step on the place where the flames were low, but I could still feel the heat on my soles.

As I got out of the room, I panting hard. The whole place was falling apart and the fire even continued to spread outside.

Not a second more, I ran towards the door that will lead me outside. I could feel the burning debris from behind me, but I didn't looked back and continued to look and ran forward.

The moment I got out of the house, I fell down to my knees and panted in exhaustion as I tried to catch my breath. I looked up and saw that I was still far from safety so I quickly stood up.

Because what greeted my eyes was a burning village, no person greeted my eyes but I wasn't alone... I could hear shrieks and wails not far from me.

" Where are you? " I yelled, I was hoping that someone would respond. But there was nothing, only the agonizing shrieks and sorrowful wails can be heard.

I felt like this place was another, Ishvalian Extermination… The war that has haunted me and made me regret my decision for becoming a soldier, even more, a state alchemist.

Being someone who fights with fire, seeing that this place is burning to ashes, it was very painful to me.

The whole place was ablaze. It's impossible that the fire from the master's house would quickly spread like this. Unconsciously I looked back at the house, but I was shocked as the place where I was moments ago, disappeared instantly and a path of burning houses replaced it.

Then at the very end of the path was a lone house, it wasn't on fire like the rest, yet it was very dark and it looks isolated. Seeing that I have no other place to go to, that's probably where I should be going now.

But as I looked at it, I soon realize what this is about… And this burning houses… I don't like it at all.

It was my hometown, and at the end was once the place I used to call my home.

" Looks like the nightmare is still not over. " I said as I ran towards the very end of the path, towards our house.

* * *

><p>It was different from what I remember that has happened on this village a long time ago, But… I'm actually expecting that once I opened the door towards my house, I'll see something I wouldn't like. With everything that has happened to me, I'm not that surprised any more.<p>

As I got to the house, I climbed on our porch, then to the door and held the door knob. The truth was, I was even afraid to what I was about to see and I don't think I'll be ready to face the unknown that may happen to me once I enter.

I gulped and braced myself from what I'm about to see and what may happen. I mustered all my courage and opened the door.

Then I slowly entered the door and went in.

My suspicions were right, this didn't happen in reality… but it still made me feel like all life had faded on me.

What greeted my eyes almost made me break down and cry, I saw my parents lying lifelessly, on the pool of their own blood.

Then I looked away and looked at someone who was kneeling down just beside them.

I saw myself looking straight at me, with the same look on our face, the look of pain and loss, it's as if I'm staring at a mirror.

But there was a single significant difference between this Roy and I…

The only difference between us was that he was covered in blood, it must've been blood from my… parents.

I don't want to look at him… I don't want look at any of this. But I can't help but stare at my other self.

He was also staring back and he stopped crying and smiled at me, it was ominous and welcoming at the same time.

Then he stood up, I saw that he was also as badly injured as I am, I saw that he got stabbed on the same place where I was shot. While the hand that was covering it was already filled of blood, and it continues to seep out.

I wanted to help him, but the moment I moved a step closer to him, he vainly tried to run towards the door, towards another room.

" Wait! " I yelled as I chased him, he closed the door. Once I opened the door, I felt Goosebumps as I saw a large eye greeted me.

I backed out slowly and turned tail to begin running away from it, but it was too late, I was soon held bound by those tiny black hands. Those hands… it was those things that made me come here, in this nightmare.

I tried pulling myself out from it, but I was distracted by someone in front of me. It was the other me, he was looking at me, he was still smiling. But this time his smile was of cruelty and deceit.

I glared at him and then I realize why this was happening…

* * *

><p>The Truth said that there was a test…<p>

This was a test to conquer my fears and my Inner Demons. The things that have happened were my fears and the things that I didn't wish to see.

It was also to test my determination, strength and the will to move on.

I looked back at him and he disappeared and the black hands have completely pulled me back inside the dark room.

As I entered the darkness, I could feel the hands grip on me loosen, until I couldn't feel them any more.

But I also soon felt like I couldn't feel the ground beneath me, then I feel like I'm falling down to nothingness. Like I was falling down on a bottomless pit.

I couldn't see anything, it was pitch black and there wasn't a single light on my view. Nothing… There wasn't even any noise that can be heard.

I admit… I was scared, fear of what may happen on the end.

I don't know what to do… So I closed my eyes and tried to relax and calm myself. I continued to fall down, my eyes still closed.

Soon, after what seems to have been forever, I fell fast asleep and let the fall take place.

* * *

><p><strong>" End of Chapter Two "<strong>

**~~~ The Whole Truth ~~~**

* * *

><p>Author's note: Thank you so much for taking the time to read this again, it would be wonderful to received a review from you as well but it's not that much required. But I'd love to hear from you, feel free to ask questions too if you're confused. Like Roy's childhood for example, we know little about his past and his late parents. I have an idea and a nice plot to go with it. I'm planning on writing a more detailed fan fiction about it once I finish most of my stories, so keep an eye out!<p>

The Last chapter is next, hope you'll look forward to it!


	3. Chapter Three: Inner Strength

Author's Note: This is the last chapter for Inner Demons. Thanks for your support.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

* * *

><p>Inner Demons<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Inner Strength<p>

* * *

><p>- Roy's P.O.V. –<p>

* * *

><p>I could hear fire crackling, there was a fiery atmosphere and a warm temperature.<p>

I slowly opened my eyes, I still remember the fall, the aftermath of falling down in complete oblivion.

It was horrible but it seems like I have hit dry land.

Though the question is… " Where am I now? " I asked as I tried to look at the scenery.

It hurt when I did, I wasn't awake when I fell down on this land. My whole body, including my face was covered by bruises and dry blood.

But though my body was aching, my body was still attach, maybe a few broken bones or so, but regardless… I am still alive.

I do not know how high I fell to, so I'm lucky to have survive… or am I?

I tried to lift my head, and gaze at my surroundings, but once I have done so, what I've seen was somewhere that I should have rather been better off.

* * *

><p>I was on the very heart of what we people may come to call an Inferno or even Hell.<p>

I was on a large, almost circular rock, no path was open for me to leave this place, because as I see it, beyond this border is magma, I would easily be burned to death if I ever fall. I could even hear the faint sounds it does.

I flicked a pebble into it, as it hits the magma, it didn't even take a second to turn it to ash. I gulped as I saw this.

Then I tried my best to look around some more, I manage to do it, but what I saw was still not pleasant, I saw large bent spike rocks, torn like rocks that was probably made by hardened lava. I saw it's cracks release a powerful fiery steam, some lava was also oozing out from it.

I could also see magma forming high pillars of magma jumping off. Like a water geyser but this was lava.

From the walls I also saw magma oozing out from the cracks. With all the lava, it seems like this was a volcano. A volcano, that is ready to erupt any minute now.

Because I saw the magma, surrounding the rock I was in, is rapidly rising. If I don't find higher land, I'll be burned to death in matter of seconds.

I then tried to get up, I used my hands to push myself up, but I couldn't and fell back down. I groaned as I tried again and fell back down to the ground.

I was tired, completely exhausted, I could feel all my strength leaving my body as I fell back the third time. I could feel my mind and body giving in…

Then someone spoke, " __So you're still alive, I see…__ "

I vainly tried to look at him, my gaze weakened as I saw the truth smiling ominously at me.

I glared at him for a second but even my head fell back down to the ground, my eyes were slowly closing. I forced myself to keep it open.

" __You__ __must be exhausted from what has happened, It's fine, go and lie down. But I won't be responsible for what is about to happen if you don't move. Take a look around you… Don't you see the lava is slowly rising?__ " The Truth said.

He was right… If I don't get myself out of here, I'm really done for…

I tried to get up again… But my hands kept trembling, My whole body felt limp as I fell back again.

" __You already made it this far, don't tell me you're giving up__, __Colonel Mustang__. "

I ignored him, I was letting him insult me as I was bothered by my own thoughts… " Of all my life I've never felt this useless… "

" __Why don't you stand up? Hey, Roy can't you hear me? Are you still there?__ " He added , But I ignored him once more, hell, I couldn't even think anymore…

I already feel like that this was the end of me, my eyes were getting fogged and I couldn't think or feel my body anymore.

* * *

><p>Is this really happening? Am I really just going to give up? Then I'm nothing but a useless person…<p>

I let out my own thoughts, words that I couldn't have said until now, words that I have long hidden inside of me, until this moment were I'm dying...

" I have no power, I'm too weak to stand up and protect somebody…

I look like an idiot, weakened by my own dreams…

I don't want to think anymore…

All of the things I've worked hard for, was all in vain…

Maybe… Maybe it's best for everyone if I just gave in…

To go on the path of death and to give up all hope.

Besides… Just what am I fighting for? "

I could barely keep myself conscious. I could feel the heat of the magma getting closer, it means that the lava is just a few meters away from me.

As much as I wanted to stand and get out of here… I couldn't even feel my body anymore…

" __The Flame Alchemist, Colonel Roy Mustang. Is that really all you got? Are you really going to give up now?__ " The Truth said mockingly.

" I… " I uttered as I closed my eyes and tried to think. " Am I really done for? " I thought as I opened my eyes.

* * *

><p>Just when I could feel my eyes were starting to close, In fear that it may never open once more, I could hear the exact words I thought of awhile ago, echoing deep inside me.<p>

" __I have no power, I'm too weak to stand up and protect somebody…__"

_" ___If you wanted to protect everybody, you have to reach the top. "__

I opened my eyes wide as I heard that voice. It was Hughes, his word echoing on my mind…

" __I look like an idiot, weakened by my own dreams…__ "

_" ___Do you think you can reach for the top, looking like that! "__

This time, Havoc's voice was echoing on my mind.

" __I don't want to think, anymore…__ "

_" ___An Alchemist continues to think as long as he's alive…"__

I heard, Master Hawkeye's words echoing in my mind this time.

" __All of the things I've worked hard for, was all in vain… __"

_" ___Darn it, Colonel! That's not what you've been working your head off! "__

I suddenly smiled, I could remember those words so clearly. The moment I heard, Fullmetal's voice. I tried to move once more.

Using my hands, I've used up all my strength to forced myself to kneel.

I saw the Truth smirked at me and spoke, " I see you regained your determination… But how will you defeat me? Give it your best shot. " He said mockingly.

" _Maybe…Maybe it's best for everyone if I just gave in…_ "

_" ___What you're trying to do isn't for the sake of everyone, You're just trying to dispel your own fears… "__

_" _She's right… Just what was I doing?_ " _I thought as I heard __her __voice.

* * *

><p>The moment I heard those words, Using my own blood, I drew the flame alchemy array on the remaining land just beneath my feet.<p>

Once I was done, I looked at the Truth, determined to get out of here. Even if I have to face the truth, itself.

Then I tried to stand up, ignoring the pain with both my will and determination. Using all the hidden strength I found within me.

I managed to stand up on my own two feet once more and saw the Truth, looking at me.

I looked at him, too. Determined to defeat him to get back to where I belong and end this nightmare.

Then I closed my eyes and calm down as the last words I thought of, when I thought I was dying, echoed within me, once more.

" __To go on the path of death and to give up all hope.__ "

_" ___Please don't go on the path where I can't follow. "__

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath. Using my new found knowledge, I clapped my hands together once and channeled all the strength I can get from both the flame alchemy array beneath me and from deep within me, my inner strength.<p>

I've summoned all my power as my flames scattered and shrouded me protectively.

I can't give up yet, not just yet… Not now. There is something that I have to do. Not now, not until I fulfill my goal.

Because now, I realized what I'm fighting for…

" __It's because I got someone to protect." __I said in unison as I heard the Lieutenant's voice echo from within me, giving me the power I needed to defeat the Truth.

" __And we're fighting for the future. I can't let you beat me now.__ " I added as the Truth laughed.

" __So you're fighting to protect someone. And you're fighting for the future. __" The Truth said seriously as I opened my right eye, my left eye can't, I saw him looking at my eyes deeply.

Then he smiled, " _Give it all you got!_ " The Truth said as I prepared to attack.

Unaware to me, that a large eye opened from behind me. Then I could feel the black hands coming out to get me once more.

* * *

><p>"<em><em>I have the answer of what I wanted to know.<em>_ " The Truth said. Rather than wondering about what he said, I launched my attack, using all the strength I had on me, on him.

Then the black hands surrounded me once more and pulled me out of the Inferno like place.

As I was being pulled out, at a distance I saw the place where I was standing on awhile ago turn to ash. Everything turned to ash, Including the Truth.

Then I looked up, I was being pulled up towards a bright light. A light that was so bright, it was blinding. I closed my eyes and let the hands pull me. To let them get me out of here.

* * *

><p>When I regained my vision, I was surprised to see that I've returned to this white room and staring at a large gate.<p>

I look at my hands and held my wounds. Though my body was aching, I'm back to my old self and the wounds inflicted to me on that nightmare were gone.

I'm back to what I was before all of this has happened.

* * *

><p>" <em><em>You've pass and conquered your past…<em>_ " The Truth said as I flinched and looked back at him.

" You..! " I uttered as he smiled. I was still a little out of it, but I did realize that my voice was also back to normal... But I can't help but realize that my vision was getting a little fogged.

" __But that was only a challenge. A test to see If you are worthy to face the truth. Since you haven't willingly done Human Transmutation. __" He said as I looked at him. I realized for some reason, I'm having a hard time seeing anything.

" __As I saw your will and determination in facing those challenges, I saw that you are more than worthy to see the truth… For that I congratulate you.__ " He added as I felt my eyes burn.

" What is this..! " I uttered as I groaned in pain as I held my eyes. I could feel it burn and the pain was unbearable.

" __Being able to acquire the knowledge as well as the truth, even if you haven't done it willingly has its price.__ " I heard him say as the pain on my eyes slowly subsides.

Once I did, I tried to open my eyes… I know my eyes were open but, why couldn't I see anything? Was I transported to another place, without me realizing it?

Or am I still at the same place?

* * *

><p>Then I could feel that someone grabbed me, no, not just one but there was many. It was probably the black hands.<p>

" Where are you taking me! " I demanded, yet he ignored me and spoke.

_" ___The Fifth and last sacrifice, The Flame Alchemist Colonel Roy Mustang. I gave you the power and knowledge as powerful as its price. With what you loss will also become your strength. It will be hard but there is still a way to regain what you loss when you overcome your next challenges__. "

" What are you talking about! " I yelled, I don't know where I was being pulled into since I couldn't see… but I could feel that a gate was opening and the hands were pulling me inside.

" __With your friends you can see the future, with the right person beside you, you can still be able to fight. You've got something to protect… So do your best and fight for it.__ " The Truth said before I heard the gate close.

* * *

><p>That was the last of what I've heard of him. I was still being pulled out from somewhere by those hands.<p>

Then I felt like I was falling again, but this time, it was short. I groaned when I fell to the ground.

" Colonel! " I heard someone call me. I know it was Fullmetal, But I couldn't see where he is. But I felt him assist me.

I was confused…Just where am I and why can't I see anything. But I quickly realized why.

I was brought to the Truth, with the new strength I have, the price that I paid was my vision. I was rendered useless, unable to aimlessly attack, I'd risk hurting the people I must protect.

I was sent into a battle blindly, not only does this darkness cloud my vision to fight, it also prohibits me from seeing the outcome of all our efforts.

Be that it may be, I won't give up. Like the Truth said, there will always be a way, even if all hope is loss. I just have to believe in my friends and believe that all will be well.

* * *

><p>There will always be a way as long as you're alive.<p>

* * *

><p>- The Truth –<p>

* * *

><p>A being you call Earth, God, The One, The Truth and You… A superior being that cannot interfere on what is about to be done.<p>

It's up to the five chosen candidates to save their land and protect the one's close to them.

Van Hohenheim, A person who loves his country ends up losing everyone close to him in an instant.

Izumi Curtis, A devoted mother who will do anything to revive her child, ends up not only losing the child she hold dear, but also loss the chance to bear another.

Edward Elric, A headstrong and intelligent boy that wishes to see his mother beside him, ends up losing his most cherished brother and losing his left leg to stand up on his own.

Alphonse Elric, A gentle boy who wishes to feel his mother's warm embrace, ends up losing his entire body to be unable to feel warmth.

And Roy Mustang, a man who desires to protect the person close to him and to protect the country he holds dear, ended up losing his vision to see the future he has worked hard for.

Brutal I may be, but their loss will also become their strength. Because they have each other and their friends to stand… to stand and conquer their fears and face their Inner Demons.

With their will and determination, with the new found strength I gave them. They have the power to do so.

For everything has a price, and that is the law of the universe.

* * *

><p>After all, If you want something, you have to work hard on it. And that is the law of Equivalent Exchange.<p>

* * *

><p>- End -<p>

* * *

><p>- <strong>Inner Demons<strong> by **11KairiMayumi11** -

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well, that's it. I don't know about you but this story has given me quite a headache. It was hard to tie the pieces together. But I did enjoy myself and proud of what it has become.<p>

Please leave a review and tell me what you think. This story is based on Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, but of course, I've changed it a bit. It is still only Fan Fiction. :)

Thanks for reading, I'll work on my other stories. This is part of the 100Themes-100Stories I made on DeviantArt. This is the first so I still need to finish 99Themes. XD


End file.
